


It's Tragedy

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I hope it is, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Second Person, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: La vida de Alexander Hamilton siempre habia estado plagada de tragedias, esta era solo otra de ellas.





	It's Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En la boca del monstruo (resubido y editado)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550340) by [The_little_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_bunny/pseuds/The_little_bunny). 



> Esto es parte de las Hamilstorias de Terror, pero no participa oficialmente, sólo queria redactar algo para la ocasión.
> 
> Sin mencionar que es una 'entrada' para otro trabajo más elaborado que estoy haciendo.

La tragedia era una constante en tu vida, aún cuando terminaste en la apacible casa de los Washington, nunca tuviste el valor de dejarla de considerar como una parte de ti.   
  
La algarabía sublime y errática que componía tu pensamiento era otra constante, si te detenías a considerarlo con detenimiento, tu intelecto y sentidos eran tan rápidos y agudos como tu lengua, que en más de una ocasión había acabado por meterte en problemas, y, la que te advirtieron más de una vez, terminaría por arrastrarte a la tumba.   
  
_ Aunque eso era un gran malentendido. _   
  
Daba igual, Alexander Hamilton no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por advertencias poco fundamentadas, eras un joven muy ocupado, entre la Universidad, amistades y familia, no podías darte el beneficio de oír a unos cuantos individuos a los que escuchar la verdad de tus labios les había calado más de la cuenta. Dentro de tu propia eficiencia no cabía la idea de prestarle más atención a lo que no era infinitamente claro o necesario en tu existencia; quizás esa fue una de las cosas que te llevó a ignorar las leves molestias que habían empezado a acecharte desde hace unos cuantos meses, la sensación de ser constantemente observado y los escalofríos que esto te producía, o la desaparición de algunas pertenencias que no eran indispensables, por no mencionar la constante llegada de regalos que parecían perseguirte (cosas minúsculas como cajas de chocolates o algunas rosas, que producían en ti una risilla, hasta que pasaron a ser objetos de un índole más íntimo, que acababan por ponerte incómodo cuando las analizabas por más de un momento);  _ estoy siendo paranoico _ , contemplabas,  _ es sólo el estrés por los parciales que se acercan _ , agregabas en un consuelo que realmente no era necesario.   
  
No lo creías necesario hasta que esos sentimientos acabaron dentro de la comodidad de tu pequeño departamento. Era un cambio imperceptible en el ambiente, un ligero  _ no pertenece a… _ que había empezado a extenderse levemente en el santuario que era tu  hogar, no tenía sentido a tu parecer, una cosa era estar algo ansioso por pruebas que tendrías que aplicar, y otra muy distinta era empezar a darte cuenta que las sábanas de tu cama estaban un poco más revueltas de cómo deberían estar, pues nadie se había recostado en ellas aún; pudiste ignorar ese detalle (junto con lo revuelto que se veían algunos cajones de tu ropa), hasta que te recostaste aquella noche para sentir el olor de una colonia que no era la tuya.   
  
Aquel dato tardó un poco en ser registrado por tu adormilada mente, pero una vez te alcanzo, acabaste por dar un salto fuera de la cama, con el corazón un poco más acelerado de lo que era necesario y el cúmulo de cavilaciones que te vino encima cegandote de tal manera, que no pudiste dormir aquella noche. El sol te visito estando exhausto en tu propio sofá, y no encontraste valor suficiente para mirar tu cama cuando regresaste a tu cuarto para recobrar tus ropas para el día. Tres días te permitiste soportar aquel insulso miedo antes de mandar todo al diablo y regresar a la comodidad de tus edredones, aunque no podías combatir los leves tremores que te sacudían cuando descubrías que el olor a la misteriosa colonia no parecía desaparecer.   
  
Todo llegó a un punto en el que preferías cambiar tus sábanas por unas nuevas antes de dormir.   
  
Con el tiempo empezaste a estar más nervioso y cansado de lo que jamás habías pensado era posible estar, cualquier sombra te parecía sospechosa y la sensación de ojos sobre ti cada día se te figuraba más intrusiva; intetaste convencerte de que los leves cambios eran más que sólo productos de tu alterada mente, verlos como algo más le daría una realidad demasiado grande a la idea de que alguien podría estar…  _ ni siquiera podías pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta. _

 

Aunque era absurdo, no eras lo suficientemente interesante como para conseguir la indeseada atención de alguien más, ¿verdad?

 

_ Verdad. _

 

Pero no pudiste mantener esa idea después de aquella vez que regresaste a tu departamento (de una velada bastante agradable con tu ahora pareja, debías agregar) para encontrar caos impuesto en tu vivienda, te dio la impresión de que alguien había tenido un ataque de temperamento en el lugar, con muebles volteados y un desorden de hojas por todo el piso. El alma se te fue en picada cuando encontraste una foto en la que tu y tu amado posaban sonrientes, y que habías mantenido enmarcada, en la que la figura de John había sido arrancada y vuelta pedazos. Caíste al piso unos segundos antes de levantarte y abandonar el lugar con desesperación, en tu huida, viste una pequeña rosa roja que descansaba tranquila en la barra de la cocina, y con ella, una carta.   
  
“ _ Lamento el desorden que cause, cariño.” _ recitaba “ _ Prometo compensarlo una vez estemos juntos _ ”. Miedo atenazó tu alma y soltaste un gritillo ahogado cuando el pensamiento de que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar te golpeo de frente.   
  
No volviste a tu departamento en semanas.   
  
Y hubieras preferido no haber vuelto nunca,pero tenias pertenencias personales que recoger. Después de haber llegado al borde de la histeria a casa de tus padres adoptivos, hasta el punto en que Laurens tuvo que asistir a consolarte, acabaste por contarles todo lo que te había aquejado hasta el momento, John te estrecho con más fuerza en los momentos que las palabras comenzaban a asfixiarte. Martha terminó hecha un mar de lágrimas y George llamó a la policía con una expresión de furia que jamás habías admirado, ambos adultos parecían compartir el mismo pensamiento,  _ ¿quién podría ser capaz de molestar a su hijo de aquella manera? _

 

A ti te gustaría saber.

 

El departamento policiaco no pudo darte una respuesta, y ahora habías vuelto a ese despreciable lugar por las razones ya mencionadas, Martha se había ofrecido a acompañarte y tu accediste sin rechistar, más no la dejaste subir al lugar contigo, si alguna clase de peligro estaba ahí dentro, preferias enfrentarlo sólo.

 

El departamento estaba vacío y no parecía tan desvencijado como la última vez que habías puesto pie en él, la aparente tranquilidad burlona parecía ponerte más alerta, antes de que tomaras un respiro hondo y te internaras con más profundidad en el lugar, con cada paso que dabas sin que ninguna sombra saliera a atormentarte, recuperabas un poco de seguridad sobre tu presencia en aquel sitio.

 

Para cuando habias abierto la puerta de tu habitación tus nervios estaba en relativa calma e incluso lograste soltar una leve risa, te arrodillaste un poco para alcanzar los cajones en tu mesita de noche y los abriste con lentitud preparandote para tomar la ropa que guardabas en ellos. El proceso se realizó con la quietud y monotonía de tomar telas entre tus dedos y acomodarlas en la pequeña maleta que tenias a tu lado, acabaste por calmarte completamente.

 

De la nada sentiste un par de brazos sujetarte por la cintura y terminaste por tensarte, los brazos eran muy grandes para ser de tu acompañante y el olor de una conocida y despreciada colonia terminó por envolverte, tus ojos se abrieron con terror y comenzaste a forcejear con  desesperación propia de un animalillo acorralado. La figura detrás tuyo lanzó una risilla ( _ una risilla inusualmente familiar) _ por tus acciones, y un pinchazo de molestia pareció apoderarse de tus acciones, consideraste empezar a soltar maldiciones, pero para ese momento uno de los brazos te había soltado para colocar un pañuelo de aroma dulzón frente a tu rostro, forcejeaste con más fuerza, pero no pudiste evitar ceder a la influencia de lo que asumias era cloroformo.

 

Sentias el palpitar de tu corazón revolotear en tus tímpanos y las ideas que pululaban alteradas en tu cabeza, mientras todo a tu alrededor se volvía borroso y la oscuridad acababa por invadirte. El terror fue tu último recuerdo estando consciente.

 

_ Eso y un leve beso en una de tus mejillas. _

 

Te despertaste con un grito ahogado y con la respiración errática, las palpitaciones de tu corazón fuertes en tus oídos y tu mirada intentando enfocarse en algún punto fijo, arañaste tu pecho con desesperación hasta darte cuenta, con el horror aún surcando tus venas, que estabas… estabas en tu habitación.

 

_ ¿Qué? _

 

Confuso, analizaste tu entorno con más detenimiento, notando cada detalle en orden y tal y como tus recuerdos lo presentaban, realmente estabas dentro de tu sitio de descanso entre sábanas revueltas y las ropas que usabas para dormir. Entre el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que te aquejaron de repente, intentaste dar un sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que la obviedad se asentó en tu persona.

 

_ Todo fue un terrible sueño. _

 

Te reiste con alivio y llevaste una mano a tu cara para reposar tu frente, respirando hondo sintiendo la leve frescura de tus palmas, cerraste tus ojos, y entonces un sonido metálico fue alcanzado por tus oídos. 

 

_ ¿Eh...? _

 

Tus párpados se abrieron con premura, atrapando el brillo inocente de un par de cadenas que se ajustaban en tus muñecas. Las náuseas volvieron a ti con fuerza y estabas seguro de que hubieras devuelto los contenidos de tu estómago, si tus pulmones hubieran estado trabajando con regularidad,  _ te estabas hiperventilando _ , y surcos húmedos habían empezado a formarse en tus mejillas.

 

_ No. No. Nonononononono. ¡No! _

 

De tus labios salió una clase de sonido desesperado, como si te estuvieras ahogando y fue en ese momento en el que la puerta de tú,  _ ¿realmente aquel sitio era tu habitación?, _ se abrió para dar paso a una figura que ya era conocida a tus ojos, aunque jamás esperaste ver con una expresión de  _ sentir _ tan  _ profundo _ dirigido a tu persona. 

 

_ Tu le odiabas. _

 

—Me alegra tanto ver que por fin estás despierto, cariño.

 

Ni siquiera lograste parar el sonido de terror que surgió de tu garganta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo extra, este trabajo fue inspirado por 'En la Boca del Montruo' por The_Little_Bunny.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y las críticas son siempre bien recibidas, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
